


The Morning After

by AnonymousGenius16



Category: Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousGenius16/pseuds/AnonymousGenius16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Clint gets drunk, he wakes up in an unfamiliar room with a killer hangover. In his groggy state he admits his love to Steve and they begin their lives together, but not without problems. Clint's hearing aids malfunction and no one knows what is coming next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Morning After  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. They belong to Marvel. The only thing I own are my OCs.  
Summary: After a night on the town, Clint can't remember anything that happened. When he wakes up in someone else's bed, he is confused. He is even more confused when he finds out that person is Steve Rogers, and he is sleeping right next to him.  
Author's Note: This is my first story, so please be nice!

Clint woke up with a killer headache. I sat up in bed, expecting to be in my room, and noticed I was in a different room. I looked in the bed beside me after hearing a small noise, one that would have probably been missed by anyone else, to find Steve Rogers, Captain America, asleep in the bed next to me.  
How did I get here? I thought groggily, still trying to remember last nights events. All I can remember is that Stark invited all of the Avengers for a night out, we went to a club, I had a few drinks, and then its all a blur. I kept trying to remember until I heard Steve stirring next to me.  
"Good morning, Clint," he whispered groggily, stretching while sitting up.  
"Um, Steve? How did I get here?" Clint asked warily.  
"Well, you got a little drunk last night so I carried you back to your room but you wouldn't let go of me so I brought you here and put you in my bed. I tried to leave to go to sleep on the couch but you started screaming until I got back into the bed."  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
"It's not a problem." Steve said sweetly. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
"I'm feeling okay. My head hurts pretty badly and..." Clint didn't get to finish his sentence before he had to get up and run to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet. Steve came up behind him and rubbed his back until he was done.  
"Go get back in bed, Clint. I will bring you breakfast and some painkillers for you." Steve said.  
"Thanks, babe. I love you," Clint said. Steve shook his head and smiled. Clint realized what he said and started back-tracking, "I mean..." he started but was cut off by a chaste kiss to the lips.  
"Its fine, Clint. I love you, too. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you." Steve said, blushing. "I am going to fix us some breakfast. I will be right back, sweetheart."  
"Wait, Steve, what does this make us?"  
"Well," Steve began, walking back to the bed and taking Clint's hand. "If you want, I would love it if you were my boyfriend."  
"I would love that, too, Steve." Clint said, smiling and pulling Steve into a kiss.  
"Now can I go make us breakfast, baby?" Steve asked Clint, smiling.  
"I guess so, but hurry back. I love you."  
"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

Chapter 2

After breakfast, Clint and Steve stayed in bed, cuddled up and watching movies until Jarvis called them down, telling them Tony had called an Avengers meeting.

"What do you need, Tony?" Steve said testily. Clint put a soothing hand on his arm, instantly calming Steve.

"Well, I was thinking..." then the world went silent for Clint.

He panicked, quickly leaving Steve and rushing over to Natasha, who was looking at him worriedly, as well as everyone else. When Clint reached her, he quickly spoke with her using sign language, telling her something was wrong with his hearing aides.

Not meaning to rush you, Tony, but I have a deaf archer to attend to, so we are going to leave now," Natasha said quickly, before leading Clint to his room.

All of the other Avengers sat in stunned silence for a few moments before sprinting after the assassins.

They got to Clint's room to see Clint in tears, looking at Natasha with questioning eyes, while she was speaking on the phone frantically.

"Yes, sir," Natasha sighed, while looking at the door, and hanging up the phone. "Come in. You should know what is going on." She sat by Clint while the rest of the team filed in. Steve rushed to Clint's side, taking his hand and placing a light kiss on top of it. "Well," Natasha began in both sign language and English. "Clint lost his hearing on a mission in Budapest, when he was caught in the blast of one of his sonic arrows. To minimize the chances of him becoming vulnerable in the field, SHIELD hired the best doctors to create specialized hearing aids for Clint and implant them in his ears. Unfortunately, they couldn't figure out how to power them without using batteries. They used long lasting batteries that have only died twice in the four years he's had them. The last time they died, the doctor put them back in wrong, so now, to replace the batteries, he has to have surgery."

They sat there in stunned silence, no one knowing what to say. Clint was the first to react, breaking into a new round of tears and collapsed into Steve's arms, causing everyone in the room to wonder what was going on with them.

"Well," Clint said, in slurred speech, caused by his lack of hearing. "Let’s get to SHIELD and get my ears fixed." He then stood, took Steve's hand, and left the room. Everyone followed the couple and loaded into cars to head to SHIELD headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrived at SHIELD, Natasha went to get Fury while the rest of the team accompanied Clint, who was clinging to Steve’s arm and frantically looking around, trying to get his bearings straight, to medical.

Once they got there, the medical staff directed Clint to a room and instructed the team to stay in the waiting room, however Clint wouldn’t let go of Steve’s arm. Steve, not being able to tell his distraught boyfriend no, asked the doctor if he could go with them. Of course, the doctor said yes, not wanting to get on the bad side of not one, but two of SHIELD’s most deadly assassins, as well as its most valuable assets.

Once Natasha returned with Director Fury in tow, the medical staff began to prep Clint for surgery. Everything went much smoother with Nat and Fury there to interpret for Clint.

“Have you had any past problems with your hearing aids, Mr. Barton?” the doctor asked.

“No,” Clint slurred, due to his lack of hearing.

“Okay,” the doctor said. “I would like to make you aware that you are the perfect candidate for cochlear implants, is that something you would like to consider?”

“No, they told me that last time my batteries died and the answer is still the same,” Clint responded, rather forcefully.

“Wait a minute,” Steve interjected. “What are cochlear implants and why are they such a big deal?”

“Well,” the doctor began. “A cochlear implant is a small, complex electronic device that can help to provide a sense of sound to a person who is profoundly deaf or severely hard-of-hearing. It would be extremely beneficial for Agent Barton, but he is adamant about not getting one.”

“Why?” asked Steve.

“Because it means a longer recover which means more time out of the field,” Clint answered quickly. “And before you say anything Steve, I still don’t want them even though I am no longer a field agent.”

“Okay. I won’t argue with you. I am going out to wait with the others while you get ready for surgery. I will see you when you wake up,” Steve said curtly, then he got out of his seat and stormed out of the room.

“Steve, wait!” Clint called. “Please don’t leave me!” But Steve was already too far away to hear.

“Okay, Agent Barton. We are going to administer the sedative and take you back to surgery now,” said the doctor. This was the last thing that Clint heard, well saw, before falling asleep.  
///  
As he woke up, Clint saw the smiling faces of his teammates. Even Thor had made it back from Asgard when he heard about his friend’s predicament. But the one person that he wanted to see most, wasn’t there.

“Where’s Steve?” Clint asked and watched the faces of his teammates fall.

“He stormed through the waiting room and no one has seen or heard from him since,” Natasha said, obviously having been the one chosen to break the news to him. “We checked security tapes from around base and one caught him driving away on his bike but no one knows where he was going.”

“I’ve got to go find him. I’ve got to explain some things to him.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Clint. The doctor said that you reacted badly to the anesthesia and he wants to keep you for observation.” This time it was Banner who responded.

“But I have to find Steve. I need him here. He needs to be here.”

“I’ll go find him,” said Tony. “You stay put. Do you have any idea where he would go?”

“There is an old boxing gym in Brooklyn, not far from where his apartment was. That’s usually where he goes to blow off some steam or when this day and age gets to be too much for him. I would start there,” Clint said before his eyes start fluttering.

“I will find him and bring him here. You just get some rest.” And with that, Tony grabbed his coat and started toward the door.

“And Tony,” Clint began, and Tony turned around. “Please hurry.” Tony nodded, then turned on his heels and left to find Steve. That was the last thing Clint remembers before alarms started going off and he blacked out.


End file.
